


Not One, But Two

by panickinghearts



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: wholockians, Doctor Who/Sherlock AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickinghearts/pseuds/panickinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many failed attempts of escaping from his sister and terrible past, John Watson has found himself stuck in the bustle of London until one very fateful night of meeting man whose scarf matches the colour of his time traveling police box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One, But Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short story upon request from someone on Tumblr a few months ago and I thought of continuing this series since I am off from school with nothing else better to do. This will be my little writing project; for me to improve my shotty writing skills and to let my imagination run a little wild. I hope you like the story! Any kind of feedback, whether it's positive or negative is kindly appreciative.

“Damn city,” I muttered to myself as I was walking down the damp pavement. It was pitch black and I couldn’t even see the stars. Though being a native of an urban area, I’m rarely able to see the little white specks in the sky; the only thing close is the cluster of illuminated windows. Though, I guess that’s what I get for being stuck in the city for the rest of my life.

Trust me, I want to move out of the city. But for someone with little money, you have very restrictive options on what you can do. I dreamed of living out in the country side with a spouse; where we can have little adventures and travel to places of the unknown. Instead, I ended up in a cramped corner space with my sister. She’s always out at the pub, but she’s a nuisance when she’s actually home. Ironically, on this very night all will change for me. 

Shortly after when I was muttering to myself, a foreign sound (It was similar to a whooshing noise) was blaring right behind me. Being nighttime as it was, I could only think some kind of mugger was in action to target me; I took out my handgun as quickly as I could and turned around. There wasn't a mugger or anyone behind me. What was right before my eyes was utterly dumbfounding.

There was a police box that came out of nowhere. I should have ran, but something… Something about it was awfully alluring. It didn't look like the usual police boxes that laid around in museums and some parts of England. It seemed.. Unearthly. I was about to cautiously step towards it when the doors flung open and a man stepped out from the blue box. I quickly ran to the nearest building corner to hide but still being able to take a peek at whoever came out. 

By the state of the man and his clothing, he was just recently in a fight with someone or something. His dark curly hair was covering his face as he was looking carefully at his environment. The shirt that once covered his chest was ripped beyond sewing; the same going for his trousers. He looked like utter hell. Only thing that was still in perfect condition was his piercing red bow tie. 

After looking around, he finally pushes his hair back, revealing his high cheek bones that are hard to miss. The bloke, just like the police box had this captivating appearance. But something about him though was a little off track; he just didn't seem like his mind was in the right place. He suddenly started to check himself out, touching every bit of his body as if he was a whole new person. 

“Hmm, a little too lanky and pale,” he uttered. His voice was deep and smooth; almost mirroring a jaguar’s growl.  
“Though, this voice is pleasing to the ear…” his hand finally reaches to the bowtie.  
“Evidently my taste in clothing has grown to more of an adult taste with this one,” he took the bow tie off and threw it on the ground. He once again looked up from his long inspection into the darkness. 

“Little man, you can come out from behind the building now. Put that gun away before you do something stupid with it,” he was looking right at where I was. How could I be so stupid. I put the gun back into my pants and stepped out from around the corner towards him.

“I was right, you are of short stature,” he said with a slight grin. As I got closer, I could see his features better. Though it was dark, his eyes gleamed of a bright pale blue grey. Every thing from his lips to facial shape had this prominent sharpness to it- his appearance seemed like it was out of this world. 

“W-What the hell do you want from me?” Even if he did look inviting, I couldn't just lose my ground and let this strange man do whatever to me. He shot me a smile.  
“How do you feel about travelling?” he asked. That isn't what I was expecting.  
“What?”  
“I think you heard me. Do you like to travel?” his smile shrunk a little bit as he repeated himself.  
“Well.. Yes. I suppose,” I responded. Why am I answering his questions? I should be running or fighting him off. But just something about him doesn’t give me the urge to do so.  
“Would you have a problem going backwards and forwards into time? Not to mention going to other galaxies in the universe?”  
“Er, no? Well, I don’t know. No one has ever done-“  
“Brilliant! You’ll be my new companion then!”  
“Your what?” I was right. There’s something off about this man.  
“My new companion,” his smirk grew back into a smile, “You’ll be travelling with me to new depths that not many humans experience. Follow me into my TARDIS.”

Before being able to respond back, the man took me by the hand and dragged me into the contraption he calls the TARDIS. I was even more amazed now. What was inside of the TARDIS was more than what I could imagine. It was spacious: the whole room glowed of bright friendly colors and right in the middle of it all was a circular console that contained a plethora of controls. I involuntarily gasped and ran back outside. The police box was of normal size as it originally was when I saw it. I ran back inside to take a double check on its interior. “How the hell is it bigger on the inside?” my voice was nearly in a whisper of awe. He looked at me with a even bigger smile. 

“The TARDIS has many fascinating things to her. Well, come on then! How about we go meet King Edward the 3rd or visit the French Revolution? Before that, let me go change into something more preferable,” he then went off into a tiny room with what I’m guessing is full of clothes.

“Is that it then? We just met and now I’m going to travel through time and the universe with you?” I asked. He peeked his head out of the door.  
“Problem?” He asked. His face expressing as if none of this was out of the ordinary.  
“We don’t know a thing about each other. We don’t even know each other’s names.” I said.  
The man came out of the room with new clothes on: a black suit with a purple shirt fighting for its life to hold together, a wool trench coat with a ratty blue scarf hanging from his neck. He walked up and looked at me straight in the eye.  
“I’m the Doctor. And you are?”  
“John. John Watson.”


End file.
